Talk:Deidara
Arms It says in the article, the arms got reattached by Kakuzu. But wasn't one of his arms blown of by kakashi's sharingan (into another dimension)? Ofc., as he is shown later with both arms attached, this is what has to be assumed. I was just wondering, if this tells us anything about Kakashi's technique or if this is just an overlooked glitch. not registerd, but curious. Call me Hellraiser :Kakashi only pushed the area around Deidara's elbow into another dimension. His lower arm was later found by Tobi and Zetsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the question is how did they get back the arm that Gaara crushed? --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I think that Kakuzu made him a new one, I read this on another site :I don't know how Kakuzu could make him a new one, since he needed the mouth and the whole mouth-hand clay-forming system, which would be nearly impossible to reproduce.It's either there was something left of the arm and they repaired it (somehow) or it was a slip from the creator. It seems like we're all confused here :)) :Well, they got away with making Sasori's own existance even possible, so, I'm sure they got away with cheating Death. But what I wonder is how Deidara got up without arms. He was in the ground when he escpaed Team Gai and Team 7. Did he crawl? ~Pommy-kun was here! :Most likely, Deidara just sprung himself up. As for the arms, it's possible Gaara did what Kakashi also did, just crushing a portion of his arm while leaving the rest intact. Or the mouths can be used with any arm, with Deidara only having to do some jutsu. Seiyuu? does anyone know the old Seyiuu for Deidara in ep. 135? it definitly was a different one than the guy in shippuden--RexGodwin (talk) 20:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) deidara doesn't look like he has mouths on his hands in that picture where he was caught in Itachi's genjutsu... --DeathNoteAndNaruto picture isn't the picture we had before better because in this one it shows him with a bruise on his cheek? (talk) 19:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that's just dirt since it's also on his hair and headband. ''~SnapperT '' 20:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) In chapter where deidara and tobi first met and deidara sufocating tobi deidara's hair is going over his right eye instead over his left eye.Could somebody write that in trivias because when I writ something in trivia usualy its eresed (talk) 12:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :No it doesn't and art errors aren't interesting enough to be put in the trivia section. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::And hidan wearing a leaf head protector is.Well you could mentioned. (talk) 17:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Hidan's trivia section says nothing about him ever having been depicted wearing a Konoha hitaiate. Also, Deidara's hair wasn't shown covering the wrong eye in that chapter you mentioned. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh my mistake.Sorry sometimes I got problem with wrong memory.Your right.Probably I mistook the angle of look and tought the left was right.But what should I do jump from a bridge(hahaha lol).Please forgive me it wont happen again.I just want to be recognized as somebody who knows at least something about this show manga and anime.You know in my country nobody is interested in Naruto so I feel like I am the only one who is interested. Catchphrase I thought deidara's catchprase was "Art is a blast!", not "Art is an explosion!" :See Talk:Deidara/Archive 1#Deidara's catch phrase. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 20, 2009 @ 22:41 (UTC) I can't get it, in sasuke's fight his last word was: "my art is an explosion!" or "my art is the explosion!" ? The ultimate fan of NARUTO welimer2 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) strength Why is Deidara considered one of the strongest guys in the series....his explosions are only a little better than explosive notes..I know he took down Gaara but it was obvious that would not happen in a fair battle....he probably isnt even as strong as Sakura..Superaustin (talk) 18:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well, he nearly did beat up Sasuke, which i doubt sakura could do. (talk) Errr, his clay has a lot more destructive power than exploding tags (He nearly destroyed half of Suna). He can craft his clay into a variety of different sculpts for different purposes, plus his eye can counter genjutsu. He's not one of the strongest characters in the series, but he's far stronger than Sakura and most other Chunin/Jonin. Mimixcarr (talk) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I belive according to the databook, he was rated as strong as Sasuke...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, if not for his inferiority to lightning, he would have pwned Sasuke. Mimixcarr (talk) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, this discussion doesn't look productive. Scissors cut the discussion off here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 2, 2009 @ 17:16 (UTC) Sister? That rock ninja, Kurotsuchi, called Deidara her brother when she mentioned going to see Sasuke. (talk) 18:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :From what I have heard, Japanese people sometimes refers to people as "brother" or "sister" even if they are not related, as a sign of respect. Hence why "big brother" and "big sister" are usually used. Jacce | Talk 19:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh,like when naruto calls Shizune"Nii-chan"? (talk) 19:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. But I think he says "nee-chan" (big sis). "Nii-chan" is "big bro". Jacce | Talk 19:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, what Jacce has heard is true. It is not just in Japan though. Many "Eastern" countries have such culture. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 07:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) Jacce | Talk 08:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey jacce I would like to thanks you for helping me long time ago... (talk) 14:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Arms? There is always a lot of debate on how he got his arms back (in the archives) but I always thought the one Gaara crushed was still on him, and another Akatsuki (not sure who) used medical Jutsu on him, and the remains of the arm Kakashi got rid of were remade by Kakuzu? :From what I remember, he found the arm that Kakashi tore off and went to look for the other one, which Tobi found in the grass. Then Kakazu saw them back on. Jacce | Talk 05:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Correction: Tobi found the arm Kakashi tore off, however, Kakazu and Deidara comments that Deidara's "arms" was reattached. Jacce | Talk 06:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah also, Deidara reveals a weird brown scabby thing on one arm (before his fight with Sasuke) (not sure what arm it was either) I always got the impression that Kakashi got rid of Deidaras elbow PERMANENTLY, and the rest of his arm landed in the grass. Is this brown thing an artificial elbow Kakuzu made? :I think we will never know for sure. Jacce | Talk 15:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Spose. Mimixcarr (talk) 06:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :On more notes of his arms, I'm bringing this up again; How did he get OUT OF THE GROUND without arms!? I don't care how much cheating they'll do, they can't explain that without logic. Sure, he jumped... But he was in PURE ROCK and DIRT. Explain that to me. ~Pommy-Kun was here! ::He was using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. He probably wriggled through the ground, or even used his mouth. The technique most likely allows him to turn the ground loose enough to be able to jump out, at least with a chakra-enhanced jump. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :The 'brown scabs are Kakuzu's threads. Appearance? does anyone think Deidara should have a appearance section? Hidan does, so why not? if so, should i mention that weird suicide bombing thing where it's like, black..."thread"? with the thing that looked like Pacman, you know? REdClOuDs 10 (talk) 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC)it did look like Pacman, but it had pointed teeth... and giving an appearance section for Deidara is okay, cause it will give more information on the character... Picture and Kinjutsu... Why does Deidara not have a picture? just wondering, and also, where did this unnamed Iwagakure Kinjutsu come from? The leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 03:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Deidara does have a picture, the kinjutsu thing is from the third databook, and could you please shorten your signature? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 03:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, then it must be my computer because I can't see an image, although I can see images on other peoples profiles =S Also, okay, and I will shorten my signature. The leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 03:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Deidara's views on Itachi's "art" Why does he think Itachi's genjutsu is "artistic"? I'm not denying it, nor am I confirming it, but I'm just wondering why. Is it the ability to use someone else's art to their advantage? Or being able to use it against them, or something similar? ::Itachi was standing in the sun light making it look like art. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Hmm, really? He said somethig like "how could someones abilities interest me? I refuse to call that art" or something similar. more like how he faught,he defeated him perfectly in a fluid way that deidara saw it as more impressive then his bombs,the sunlight thing was just the anime makeing what deidara was thinking easier to tell. Trivia- I noticed that the trivia comment I added was removed. If I was wrong, or I did something wrong, I aplogize. --Puppet King' 01:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It was already mentioned. ''~SnapperT '' 03:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, my bad. --Puppet King' 02:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) PLOTHOLE Deidara's entire body was blown to atoms. How is this happening? D: Kaihedgie (talk) 03:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Read how Edo Tensei works before you go calling plot hole. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 03:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) How about Sasori's body then? :| Explain how that's suppose to work out. Kaihedgie (talk) 04:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Read this post: ::Consider this: Of those now brought back, only Deidara and Itachi are at peak or nearly peak condition (assuming Itachi isn't missing his eyes, which is doubtful, considering how this jutsu works). ::Kakuzu will be around 60% effective; he's powerful, but he'll likely have only 1 heart. He may not even be able to add more, considering his, ah, condition. ::And Sasori and Nagato will be nearly useless. ::Sasori is in a regular fleshy body, and has no puppets. He likely won't be able to make himself into a puppet again (I point to his...condition). He will have to spend lots of time making more puppets, even if they're just regular ones, and not people-puppets. ::And Nagato...doesn't have any of his, well, "stuff". He doesn't have that weird harness thing which he used to control his bodies from. He doesn't have any of those chakra rods, either loose or in himself. And most importantly, he doesn't have any of the 6 Paths bodies. Thus, he is left with only the Rinnegan. Admittedly powerful...but he also looked like he was 1 step above "moving skeleton". ::So, either these guys aren't going to be the threat we think....Or this is going to take a while longer (at the very least, longer "in-universe"). :That's my understanding of recent developments. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And thus I repeat. Plothole. What's the point of bringing back two people who are completely useless? For that matter, how the hell can you bring Sasori back? How? I don't understand this D: I know how the jutsu works, but still D: Kaihedgie (talk) 04:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just because something is useless to our understanding doesn't make it a plot hole. As for Sasori. If were are understanding teh jutsu correctly from what we have so far been shown. Kabuto brought back Sasori's HUMAN, before turning himself into a puppet, body; Human body. Kishimoto is obviously hiding something. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It's way too early to brand this as a "plothole". It literally only just happened. Why not wait and see what the next few chapters bring before branding flaws in the storyline. >_> Not a plothole, the technique summons the soul, which is put in a body of a human sacrifice. It doesn't bring back the body of the resurrected person. In Sasori's case, I think that it'll simply be Sasori's soul in a human body. Omnibender - Talk - 20:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Kishimoto will explain new properties of this jutsu, like he did with the dead demon consuming seal when Kushina was telling her story. He doesn't have to, he already did, with the second databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Name? I've just noticed that- Deidara's one of the only Akatsuki withough a name meaning? Is his name made of random characters withough meaning or has no one just tryed to transalate it? Like: Sasori's name means scorpio, Konan's means little south, Hidan's means- uh, the rook in Shogi... Anyone? please? (talk) 19:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Deidara's name has no obvious meaning, but it might be derived from Daidarabotchi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::His name means "mud" relating towards his use of clay jutsu. ZMurcielago--Z 22:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, no. the dei part of his name might refer to mud, but even in compound nouns, the kanji used to write it is more often pronounced as doro. Also, the last part of his name has nothing to do with mud and the conection between clay and mud is really rather weak. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've put it this two first kanji (talk) 17:41, November 28, 2010 (UTC)デイ of his name in translate and it says day :Sometimes I wonder if on-line translators and dictionaries ever brought anything positive into this world... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall- At the beggining of Deidara's background there's a very detailed account of how he got his kinjutsu and became a rogue. But I don't recall it being said at all. Is this from a filler that I never saw or is it fanmade? It reads "Even during his days as a shinobi in his home town of Iwagakure, Deidara garnered high praise for his clay sculptures. However, he still desired to reach even greater heights. At first, he simply focused on creating more and more works, but before long, he started craving a kinjutsu that was passed down in Iwagakure: a technique that allows one to knead chakra into substances. He violated the law and stole the technique, causing him to be pursued. However, as the Exploding Clay he had used for the first time detonated and took down his pursuers, he saw the art he had desired " I'm confused by it. :It's from the third databook. ''~SnapperT '' 19:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Deidara? What is he? I know that Deidara is dead its nothing new. I also know that Summoning: Impure World Resurrection dose not bring you back to life really ,but Kabuto stated that he was only partially controlling Deidara which means he is at least 50% himself so since we dont know much about this jutsu is he half dead half alive? Or so we state he is currently active but still dead IDK thats why im asking?TwinRisingDragons (talk) 18:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Deidara right now is nothing more than Deidara's soul inside the body of a sacrifice, made to look like Deidara through a layer of ash. Technique speaking, Zombie!Deidara has to obey Kabuto's every command, and the tag put inside his head would usually completely override his personality and free will. However, Kabuto altered the tag to allow Deidara some freedom, as that would make him far more efficient. :So basically, Deidara is a zombie controlled by Kabuto with just enough free will to fight properly. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) if it moves if it thinks that means its alive ! End of topic !--Petar93 (talk) 21:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Useless topic, and Deidara isn't alive. I don't know if the wiki was already up when Orochimaru used the First and Second Hokage, but I don't think they'd be considered alive when they were resurrected. Omnibender - Talk - 23:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Agreed I dont think they were alive ether its deidara seems alot like himself and since Kabuto stated his was different i just wanted to ask. "You know not because you ask not-TwinDragon" TwinRisingDragons (talk) 00:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh it's definitely Deidara, but he's not alive. His soul has been placed inside of a sacrificial body. I guess he's technically undead, but I don't think it's worth creating a new status just for that.Denji (talk) 01:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) The resurrection of dead humans is a central doctrine of Christianity, Judaism, and Islam. It may refer to the literal coming back to life of biologically dead corpses by divine power, or to a purely spiritual resurrection where the 'dead' (human beings who are blind to their spiritual nature and the possibility of salvation) come to Life (in Christianity referred to as eternal Life) by means of spiritual awakening and subsequent transformation to a life of holiness...... Quoted from: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resurrection, soooooo, if Deidara is resurrected, he's pretty much alive... 'alive' means taking the form of a medium, which breathes through lungs and has a pumping heart and all of this MUST be present in the presence of a living soul to come to reality..... So was JESUS dead after he was resurrected? Think on this obvious answer..... 1david12 . (talk | | translations) 21:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Did you just compare Deidara to Jesus? Any way, there actually is nor proof whatsoever that Deidara is breathing or has blood pumping through his veins. At this moment, Deidara is nothing more than Deidara's soul inhabiting a dead or lifeless vessel. If you want to argue that Deidara is alive at this moment, you might as well argue that every dead character is alive, seeing how all of them are still around somewhere in the afterlife. :Besides, we have to look at the long run, as well. Just as with the First and Second Hokage, Deidara's Edo Tensei will most likely be cancelled or reversed in some way. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::So think of this as his Post Mortem. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:02, October 20, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::I beg thee of forgiveness OH LORD if I have sinned for comparing YOUR SON, JESUS CHRIST, to a cartoon character.... And I was just using the comparison because that's the only real life reincarnation I have ever known. Thanks for the correction Shounensuki 1david12 . (talk | | translations) 17:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::You have a very different interpretation of real life than I have. I don't believe Jesus Christ ever returned from the dead. However, presuming the Biblical story is true, I consider him to have been dead from the moment he died at the cross. I would not consider him alive, even after he returned, as it was merely a temporary visit and he did not need to die again to rise to Heaven. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::We're all going to stop talking about my Lord in such a way, now thank you. :::::Anyway this can be answered real quick. Zombie. For a serious response, read Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, Deidara is currently Deidara's soul in the body of a sacrifice made to look like Deidara through magic grave dirt. No more need to look into it. :::::And finally, do not comment on me telling you to stop talking about Jesus, as that would still be talking about him.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 23:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) 514, the Chapter that Messed up Everything... So~ chapter 514 not only gave us the problems with Water Release: Water Trumpet and Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique, it also gave us . Iwanin are highly, highly annoying... Personally, I don't think it's an actual advanced chakra nature, considering Deidara's boastful nature, the fact he was comparing his bombs with the Tsuchikage's Dust Release, and the fact his bombs have already been identified as Earth Release. However, until this is confirmed, we still have to make note of this. What does everyone else think? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the whole it not being an actual release. I was wondering if it might be a pun perhaps....but the best thing would be to make a note that he called it that and wait for affirmation --Cerez365 (talk) 14:34, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::We're going to call it a clever pun for now. Make note of it in his article, and lets pray Kishimoto throws us a bone this time and not make this a trend with Iwa.--'TheUltimate3'~The User King~ 15:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I dreaded this oh-so-very-much. And the can of worms this opens also takes us back to Sasuke. If this turns out to be only a boastful claim, it's possible Blaze Release is also a boast. For now, I think this should be restricted to trivia sections of relevant articles. Omnibender - Talk - 16:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::There's a difference between Deidara's and Sasuke's cases, though. Sasuke actually named a technique Blaze Release, used the phrase multiple times, never used it in a way that would justify making up a non-existent release besides mere boasting, and simply isn't boastful in this manner. Although he tends to boast about his abilities, he's not one for making himself look better in this way. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I plan for the worst and hope for the best. I'm adding a preliminary observation to relevant articles, but I'm not adding the possible reasons for it (such as boasting or retcon) since it would be speculative. Omnibender - Talk - 16:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see this before I edited. So we're settling for the idea that Deidara was saying something like "Well, you may have Dust Release, but I have "Explosion Release"!!! Ahaha! Art is a Bang!" ? I'm fine with that. --GoDai (talk) 23:50, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Explosions Can Deidara chosse which bombs he sets of, or does he just detonate them all at onece?-- (talk) 04:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) he can choose,since the birds he ride dont explode when he sends others out to attack,also if your talking about when there created,think about the clay mines Student of the Tsuchikage It should be noted that Deidara was a former student of Tsuchikage Onoki. Evidence here: http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/40727763/1 :and already noted here: Deidara. --Cerez365 (talk) 21:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Blast Element Well, that settles it. Blast Element exists, we now know why Deidara's clay explodes. Should we add him as a user of this Element? There's too much evidence. :really where's all that "too much evidence" you speak of?--Cerez365 (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hatred of kekkei genkai Someone brought my attention to a bit of trivia in Deidara's page on the Explosion Release talk. In the trivia, we point out that Deidara didn't know Tobi had the Sharingan, something Deidara hated. The way it's worded, it implies that Deidara hates all kekkei genkai, or at least kekkei genkai in general. I know Deidara was very passionate about his hatred towards the Sharingan, but did he ever voiced anything similar towards kekkei genkai in general? Omnibender - Talk - 00:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I can only remember him expressing hatred for Uchiha, and the Sharingan.--Deva 27 (talk) 00:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it's just Uchiha and the Sharingan because of what happened during the between him and Itachi when he hated himself for marveling at them --Cerez365 (talk) 02:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC)